Diamond Scarlet
by Lian-Dana
Summary: La oscuridad, el silencio, la soledad, todo da como resultado un universo del que no puedes escapar o si?. TE, SS


_**Diamond Scarlet**_

**Autora: **Lian-dana

**Tipo:** Serie Corta

**Disclaimer:** lo de siempre. CCS pertenece a las chicas de CLAMP, no lo hago con fines de lucro ni similares, sólo por el placer de escribir y xq estaba mortalmente aburrida tratando de escribir algo de mis fics que creo ya jamás terminaré. Si te molestan ciertas situaciones violentas, mejor no leas esto. Si sigues leyendo yo no me hago cargo de las cuentas del psicólogo, así que a partir del Capítulo… ya no me hago responsable.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

_**Diamond Scarlet **_

**CAPITULO1Amatista.**

Salió del automóvil negro, entornó los ojos ante la escena, viendo el ir y venir de policías y paramédicos, las típicas cintas amarillas que rezaban: Escena del Crimen. Suspiró a sabiendas de que aquel no sería un día tranquilo, comenzó a caminar cuando una voz a sus espaldas la llamó, segundos después un hombre joven estaba junto a ella.

Linda manera de empezar la semana, ¿no?- saludó-El forense indica que no tiene más de 15 años, y parece ser rusa. Te diré más cuando hallamos procesado la escena- el hombre delante de ella dio media vuelta

Llegó a un automóvil amarillo con detalles en negro y blanco, un taxi norteamericano, pero este contaba con un pasajero en el toldo, se trataba de la chica que había saltado por la ventana de aquel hotel de mala muerte. Suspiró de nueva cuenta, en lo que iba del mes, se había encontrado con 4 suicidios parecidos: chicas jóvenes, hermosas y sin duda de algún país de la Unión Soviética o de Asia, prostituyéndose o a punto de hacerlo. Suicidios o no, sabía al igual que muchos que aquellas chicas tenían conexión con otras tantas, que aquello se trataba de un red de prostitución o algo similar.

Alzó la cara para ver hacia el piso en donde se encontraba la habitación por la cual la joven había salido como un ariete, divisó al hombre que momentos antes se había acercado a ella, los rayos del sol sacaban destellos a la cabellera del hombre, este parecía concentrado en esparcir polvo negro en el marco de la ventana. Sería difícil procesar una habitación de ese hotel, así que mentalmente le deseó buena suerte, se dirigió al automóvil; tenía planeado hacer una visita de cortesía a la Unidad de Víctimas Especiales de Queens.

---------

La joven de 19 años salía de aquel almacén acompañada por una de sus mejores amigas, ambas iban charlando animadamente acerca de lo que había pasado en el almacén. Llegaron a una calle en la cual se extendían hermosas casas a los lados, la joven se despidió de la chica y se adentro en la calle.

Ya llegué- gritó, en el instante una mujer vestida de sirvienta recogía las cosas de la chica- ¿mi madre?

No se encuentra.

Como siempre, esas eran las mismas palabras desde hacia varios años, al principio tuvieron discusiones a causa del cada vez más frecuente abandono de su madre, hacia tanto que ella había decidido callar y tragarse su soledad, pero todo cambiaría dentro de una semana, ella se lanzaría a perseguir un sueño y nadie la detendría.

Se aseguró de que nadie la veía abandonar la casa, por la mañana en un parque cercano se encontró con su amiga, ambas con pequeñas maletas en las manos, sonrieron grandemente y caminaron rumbo al almacén. Serían modelos y la proxima vez que pisarían Japón sería con reporteros a sus espaldas.

Llegaron a una mansión de un estilo inglés a las afueras de Virginia, después de un maratónico viaje a través del mundo, la preciosa mansión inglesa se alzaba imponente ante ellas con sus columnas blancas y sus fuentes de mármol, rodeadas por vegetación. El grupo de chicas fue guiado hacia uno de los salones, el murmullo de expectación se hacia presente a cada paso que daba el nutrido grupo, siendo custodiadas por varios hombres, la sorpresa se reflejó en el rostro de cada una de aquellas chicas, al ver a otro grupo de jóvenes en un extremo; llorando acurrucadas sobre camas improvisadas en el suelo, algunas tenían marcas de golpes en la cara o en el cuerpo.

Un escalofrío la recorrió cuando la obligaron a ponerse en fila, con la cabeza gacha. Escuchó el sonido de unas pasos suaves y tranquilos por las escaleras que momentos antes ella había subido, silencio, y de pronto una orden que le erizo la piel, la voz de alguien exigiendo una explicación y negándose a obedecer, silencio, un sollozo y la figura de la chica en el piso.

Uno de esos hombres que las custodiaron desde el aeropuerto le había pegado a la pelirroja, a sus oídos llegó una varonil voz, pidiendo tranquilidad y no pudo evitar levantar la cabeza, para encontrarse con el ser más hermoso que había visto en toda su vida y de pronto esa visión fue interrumpida por otro de esos orangutanes parado frente a ella, gritándole que nadie le había ordenado levantar la cabeza, el hombre elevó el brazo con clara intención de golpearla, en respuesta ella levantó el mentón con orgullo, no por nada era una Daidouji.

La voz de nuevo le llegó a los oídos y el orangután se aparto, dejando ver al hombre de antes, un hombre apuesto en extremo, de estatura considerable, de grandes hombros y cintura estrecha, de cuerpo atlético y delgado, de cabellos negros con reflejos azules como la noche y unos hechizantes ojos añil, que la miraban displicentemente, de porte elegante y aristocrático, de semblante frío y calculador, vestido correctamente con ropa casual. Dio un paso hacia ella, otro más y con un dedo de porcelana le tocó la mejilla.

No la toquen- esa no fue una sugerencia sino una orden.

Minutos después, ella se sentía ultrajada, si bien no le habían hecho quitarse la ropa como a las demás sentía el desasosiego de ellas como suyo propio, todas sollozaban quedamente ante el temor de ser golpeadas. Por fin, el hombre de cabello negro, abrió la boca.

Ellas cuatro a New York, estas tres a Los Ángeles y esas cinco a Washington- su voz sonaba aburrida e indiferente.

¿Y esa?- preguntó otro hombre con una cicatriz en la mejilla, señalándola.

A Queens- una sonrisa perversa apareció en el rostro del hombre de la cicatriz- a mi mansión- la sonrisa desapareció.

El hombre joven, caminó hacia las escaleras por las que había aparecido, entonces eso era todo, aquel hombre había sellado sus destinos y ahora se iba como si nada, como si hubiera tratado con objetos y no con seres humanos. Su semblante no reflejaba nada, pero ella notó un brillo de repugnancia al ver a las jóvenes desnudas.

Una mujer de aproximadamente 35 años se adelantó y con voz de mando, les indicó que se acomodarán donde pudieran, mañana por la mañana partirían a su nuevo hogar.

Más les vale ser buenas niñas y obedecer en todo- hizo una pausa y miró a Rika, la amiga de Daidouji- no te gustaría que a Terada le sucediera un accidente junto a tu hermanita, ¿verdad?

La muchacha que respondía al nombre de Rika apretó los puños y las lágrimas de nueva cuenta se acumularon en sus ojos. Esto no les podía estar pasando a ellas.

---------

En las noticias de la tarde se divulgaba que un niño de 10 años había sido secuestrado en Taiwán, el niño era hijo de uno de los políticos más influyentes de todo Estados Unidos y ahora estaba desaparecido, sin ninguna llamada de rescate, nada.

---------

Se encontraba sentada en una silla en aquella oficina que le recordaba bastante a la de su superior, frente de ella un hombre maduro la miraba con una sonrisa afable, se escuchó como tocaron a la puerta y por ella entraban dos agentes de la Unidad de Víctimas Especiales. En un acto de cortesía, ella se levantó al tiempo que el encargado del lugar los presentaba

Agente Kinomoto, los detectives Stabler y Benson- dijo

Mucho gusto- ella le tendió la mano a ambos agentes pero sólo la mujer contesto el saludo.

¿Puedo ver su identificación?- pidió el detective Stabler

Elliot- voz de advertencia en el encargado.

No hay problema- Kinomoto buscó en el bolsillo derecho de su abrigo y se la enseño a ambos detectives- Agente Especial del FBI, Sakura Kinomoto. Ahora me gustaría hacerles un par de preguntas; ¿Han resulto algún homicidio en el que se involucren personas de diversos orígenes étnicos, entre los 15 y 20 años, relacionados con prostitución, a lo largo de estos 2 meses?

Los detectives fruncieron el seño, si esto era lo que creían; adiós a sus diversos casos.

Pensé que el FBI cazaba terroristas- dijo Stabler

Detective, no vengo a quitarle sus casos- contestó Sakura, sin dejarse amedrentar- sólo quiero descartar casos y hacer conexiones con otros, quiero la mayor información que posean acerca de un sospecho, usted tiene tantas ganas de atrapar al asesino, yo tengo ganas de acabar con esto.

---------

Suspiró ahogadamente en aquel ascensor, pulsó el botón que

indicaba el séptimo piso y se aliso lo mejor que pudo el saco negro, se miró en las puertas de plata y comprobó que seguía decentemente peinada. Salió del ascensor y caminó por un pasillo, a ambos lados del mismo se encontraban diversas oficinas con las persianas cerradas o abiertas, algunas personas caminaban apresuradamente con papeles en las manos. Llegó a una de las oficinas del fondo, tocó suavemente la puerta, enseguida le indicaron que pasará.

Siéntate- escuchó apenas hubo entrado

De espaldas a ella, se encontraba un hombre alto, de cabello castaño, de constitución delgada y atlética, parecía enfrascado en encontrar un libro, cuando por fin lo halló, se dio media vuelta; el hombre vestía un traje negro que se ajustaba perfectamente a sus extremidades y cuerpo, una camisa blanca remangada hasta los codos y la corbata roja ligeramente desanudada, sus ojos dorados brillaban y el cabello estaba alborotado, dándole una apariencia elegante y libre, peligrosamente sexy.

¿Puedes explicarme que fue eso de UVE?- preguntó rodeando el escritorio para después sentarse sobre él, justo enfrente de Sakura.

¿Qué cosa?- preguntó ella, tragando saliva ante la imagen de él.

¡Oh, vamos, Kinomoto!- Syaoran Li cruzó los brazos- ahora me dirás que Cabott, está loca y por eso me llamó exigiendo una explicación acerca de una serie de homicidios y una agente del FBI.

Bueno, está loca y te llamó ¿por qué quería escuchar tu voz?- Sakura sabía que pisaba terreno peligroso y si fuera otra persona la que estuviera con ella en ese momento ya estaría sancionada.

Alexandra, quiere hacer "conexiones con casos y tener la mayor información que poseamos acerca de un sospechoso"- Kinomoto volvió a tragar saliva, esas eran sus palabras- y antes de darle esa información, me gustaría saber exactamente en qué camisa de once varas te has metido.

Ahora si, Sakura tendría que contarle todo desde el principio, así que tomo aire y empezó su discurso. Cuando terminó, miró por primera vez a los ojos a Syaoran Li, esperando que le diera una reprimenda por no haber consultado primero con él, antes de tomar los 5 casos de esas inmigrantes.

Kinomoto, el que en este momento, no tengas un superior directo, ni estés integrada a alguna unidad, no significa que tengas carte blanche- Li se levantó del escritorio y se sentó en la silla de cuero negro- sin embargo, por está ocasión haré una excepción, el caso como lo planteas parece interesante, es tuyo.

Gracias, Li- dijo Sakura emocionada, sus esmeraldas destellaban.

No te acostumbres- murmuró Syaoran, mientras abría el libro que momentos antes había encontrado y daba por terminada la entrevista- ¿Cenamos?

Paso por ti- dijo Sakura, en el umbral de la puerta y segundos después desapareció, no quería que el fiscal se arrepintiera.

---------

La empujaron bruscamente a una habitación, para después cerrar la puerta, sin dedicarle ni una sola mirada o palabra. Tomoyo escaneo la habitación consciente del peligro que enfrentaba, debía haber alguna manera de escapar de aquel infierno. Definitivamente era una habitación masculina, la amplia cama cubierta por un edredón de azul oscuro y diversas almohadas con cubiertas blancas, coronaban la elegante habitación.

Azul, que ingenioso- bufó Tomoyo, reprendiéndose mentalmente por estar pensando en el decorado y no en la manera de escapar.

Sus ojos amatista descubrieron un ventanal, así que corrió hacia él. Grande fue su decepción, por lo menos se encontraba en un segundo piso y si saltaba, bueno, más de un hueso tendría roto.

Sin previo aviso, la puerta se abrió dejando pasar a una mujer de cabellos castaños rojizos de semblante risueño y mirada misteriosa, en las manos llevaba ciertas prendas que Tomoyo no pudo distinguir, detrás de ella, se encontraba una mucama con una bandeja.

Hola, soy Nakuru- habló la mujer de cabello castaño rojizo- Por favor, ponte cómoda

Tomoyo frunció el ceño y apretó los labios, aquella petición por más amable que fuera no era una cosa a discutir, cuidadosamente tomó asiento en un sillón cercano, sin despegar su vista de las dos mujeres.

Te traje un refrigerio, supongo que no has comido- habló de nuevo la mujer- cuando termines aséate- señaló una puerta- y ponte lo que te he traído, el amo llegará dentro de unas horas- Nakuru hizo una pausa y miró la habitación mientras le hacia una seña a la mucama de que saliera- ¿Puedo saber en qué piensas?

¿Qué infierno es este?

Bienvenida al infierno no.8.

¿Quién eres y qué quieres de mí?

Ya contesté esa pregunta y no quiero nada de ti- Nakuru sonrió amablemente, la chiquilla le había caído bien.

Ayúdame a escapar, mi madre te pagará lo que pidas- dijo Tomoyo, quizás ella era su llave para salir de aquel lugar.

No has entendido- murmuró Nakuru, para después mirarla fijamente a los ojos- ¿Sabes? Podrías estas en cualquier burdel de Norteamérica, sin embargo tuviste suerte y estas aquí. Un consejo: eres inteligente, usa eso para sobrevivir.

Nakuru se levantó de la silla, se alisó unas arrugas invisibles en la parte baja de la falda y sin mirarla de nueva cuenta a la niña camino hasta la puerta.

Gana a Eriol- dijo- cortesía de la casa- le guiño un ojo y cerró la puerta detrás de sí.

¿Gana a Eriol?. En primera: ¿Quién era Eriol?; en segunda: ella no quería ganarse a nadie, quería salir de ahí; en tercera: no iba a dejarse utilizar como un objeto, antes que nada era humana y una humana con bastante voluntad.

Intento levantarse del sillón, pero sus piernas no le respondían, bajo la cabeza y comenzó a sollozar, quiso gritar pero el miedo a que alguien entrará por esa puerta y la golpeará como había visto horas antes fue más fuerte, siguió llorando hasta quedar profundamente dormida.

---------

Subía a grandes zancadas las escaleras blancas del edificio que albergaba a los tribunales, a un costado de una de las tantas entradas se encontraba un corillo de periodistas que interrogaba a una abogada, sonrió de medio lado al reconocer a la mujer para después seguir subiendo. Mostró su identificación y dejó el portafolios en la cinta magnética, cuestión de rutina.

Repaso mentalmente los nombres de las personas a las que interrogaría, mientras caminaba hacia el ascensor, salía del mismo cuando oyó su nombre.

Li- la fiscal de UVE, se acercaba a él rápidamente

Cabott- saludó Syaoran, mientras la rubia se situaba junto a él.

Quisiera que habláramos acerca de tu llamada- Alexandra Cabott, puso una mano en su brazo para detenerlo- Ocurrió otro suicidio/ homicidio, ¿ante que estamos?, me gustaría que me dijeras el por qué debo retirarme junto con los detectives.

Alex- comenzó el abogado- no estamos tratando con un asesino en serie que tus chicos puedan atrapar, es más grande y lo sabes, y el FBI tiene jurisdicción- Syaoran vio como la expresión de ella cambiaba y estaba a punto de abrir la boca- prometo darle crédito a la fiscalía junto con el departamento, que esto no se vuelva una lucha política ¿quieres?

Lo sé, de todas formas siempre ganan- Alexandra retiro el agarre.

Casi siempre- dijo- por cierto, buena suerte con tu caso, eres la primera en procesar una violación masculina… Amanda está afuera destruyendo a tu víctima- y continúo caminando.

---------

Despertó aturdida, sin saber bien a bien que sucedía, no distinguía en donde estaba, todo se encontraba demasiado oscuro. Estaba acostada en una cama, y sus brazos y piernas estaban desnudas, de pronto, cobró sentido aquellas prendas que la mujer había dejado. Se asustó y por instinto se encogió en la cama sin levantarse, quizás se podía hacer la dormida y no sucedería nada. Un ligero cambio en la cama, le indicó que no estaba sola en la habitación y sin poder reprimirlo un escalofrío la recorrió.

Sintió un aroma fuertemente masculino inundarla y una ligera caricia en su desnudo brazo derecho, volvió a temblar, estaba asustada, como nunca antes, su cuerpo no reaccionaba. Sucedió todo tan rápido que fue unos segundos después que su cerebro registro lo que sucedía. Tenía las manos por encima de la cabeza y sobre ella un cuerpo cálido, unos labios suaves y sugerentes la besaban lentamente y una mano recorría una de sus piernas. Tomoyo cerró los ojos fuertemente evitando que las lágrimas cayeran, la volvieron a besar con fuerza y la caricia en su pierna se había hecho más osada, por un momento se vio envuelta en una oleada de emociones y sensaciones desconocidas, dejando que el sujeto entrará a su boca, incluso anhelando más, pero el momento término y Tomoyo mordió con coraje el labio inferior del sujeto, este se aparto bruscamente.

Te exijo que me dejes ir- la voz de Tomoyo estaba ligeramente quebrada, se había parapetado en una esquina de la cama y le hablaba a la oscuridad- Soy Tomoyo Daidouji, mi madre te dará lo que quieras, sólo déjame ir.

El peso en la cama cambio y escuchó unos suaves pasos recorrer la habitación, para después escuchar una ligera carcajada, que la heló por completo

Así que una Daidouji, supongo que debo sorprenderme- la masculina voz tenía un matiz burlón- tú no eres una Daidouji, desde que llegaste a esta casa, te convertiste en mi esclava- fría y sádica, Tomoyo tembló ante la palabra: esclava- será divertido verte rogar.

Los ojos amatista antes llenos de temor se encendieron con furia, ante toda esa sarta de palabras y acciones. Levantó la cabeza en gesto desafiante, importándole poco la oscuridad y la situación, tenía que sobrevivir, pero eso no significaba que dejaría que la mancillarán en todos los aspectos como si nada, saldría de eso y ella misma se encargaría de matar al hombre que estaba en la habitación.

Jamás me escucharás rogar- dijo furiosa.

Lo dicho: será divertido, pequeña amatista

¿Cuál es tu nombre?- tenía que saberlo, saber quien era ese maldito.

Eriol Hiragizawa.

Y se hizo la luz, en un extremo de la habitación se encontraba el hombre que había visto en la mansión inglesa, aquel hombre que la había impactado a pesar de la situación, vestido totalmente de negro y limpiándose con un pañuelo la herida que Tomoyo le había proporcionado, con una indiferencia y aire misterioso que Tomoyo pensó que era como estar frente a Lucifer.

Rogarás para que te haga el amor- siseo acercándose de nueva cuenta a la cama, tirando el pañuelo al suelo.

---------

**Notas de la autora:**

Te gustó? Si?, Entonces me dejas un comentario??.

Atte. Liandana. Miembro de la Orden de Paddy, estudiante universitaria desempleada- por el momento-, insufrible compañera, irónica amiga, novia de Eriol Hiragizawa, discípula de Noah, al cual le da lata con sus llamadas maratónicas de 2/3 horas.


End file.
